la secuestra perros
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: un corto de una pareja muy popular oneshoot


**Todos lo hacían yo solo quería ser popular xD un Jolks ajajajaj **

-todos creen que estoy muriendo por Nan-chan pero eso no es tan cierto es al revés... un día la vi sentada en mi sofá, jugando con chip y ademas había sacado el preciado melón que tenía en mi nevera y todo para qué? Se preguntan mm pues bueno es raro pero nadie lo sabía pero Nan-chan me había confesado sus sentimientos por mí y yo simplemente me quede como idiota sin poder responderle, ya que era la primera vez que una chica se confesaba y ademas era mi sempai a quien admiraba mucho, desde ese día no eh podido hablar mucho con ella-

Kussun me alegra saber que has llegado temprano –por algún motivo solo entre y me acerque a ella tomándola por los hombros-

Como es que has entrado? –estaba un tanto alarmada ya que nadie con sus 5 sentidos buenos o a menos que seas un ladrón entran a la casa de alguien-

Takechi me ayudo a entrar, es un buen perrito –acaba de llamarlo como más odio y el parecía agradarle, me pregunto cómo es que le paso las llaves que siempre olvido llevarle a mi madre- y bueno eh venido para algo muy importante –se puso de pie aun con Chip en sus brazos y se puso en la puerta, esto me alerto ya que esto se veía mal-

Que…que es lo que tramas Nan-chan? –mi sempai rio suavemente y metió a mi perrito bello y hermoso dentro de su chaqueta y me lanzo unos papeles distrayéndome-

Si quieres a Takechi de regreso deberás ser mi novia! –y sin más huyo junto a mi pequeño bebe dejándome a mí en completo shock-

Eh? –me quede de piedra en mi lugar pensando en que hacer, primero sabía que ella no le haría ningún daño ya que sabe que él es algo muy importante y segundo si le hace algo, le hare algo terrible…-bueno y ahora que es esto? –ya reaccionando un poco me dedique a tomar los papeles que lanzo mi sempai y luego note que todos tenían algo escrito- que será?

-bien insisto mi sempai está verdaderamente loca y ademas es una amante de las cosas extrañas *suspiro* deberé ir a su casa mm no es tan lejos así que iré caminando, mm mejor iré en auto mientras veía las hojas note que era un poema de lo más cursi cosa que me hizo sonrojarme y hacer latir mi corazón muy fuerte-

Bien Takechi es hora de comer –el perrito miraba a la chica quien no era su dueña pero que al perecer le era agradable aunque no le dijesen por su nombre real- Chibi-chan mira tenemos un invitado –el pequeño gato de Nanjou se acercó al perrito quien comenzó a olfatearlo- aww que ternura –saco su cámara y comenzó a fotografiar a las mascotas quienes se llevaron muy bien y se pusieron a jugar-

Justo ahora que tengo ganas de salir en auto me encuentro con un embotellamiento –escuchaba la radio y el tipo era una verdadera molestia, hablaba de FripSide y de lo hermosa que era Nanjou Yoshino… espera está hablando de MI Nan-chan…espera dije Mi? Oh me estoy volviendo loca y solo quiero verla...ósea quiero a mi chip de regreso…-cállate cabron Nan-chan es mía! –dije enojada sin darme cuenta que casi lo había gritado y las personas que iban en sus autos me escucharon mirándome con una sonrisa parecida a la de Nozomi?-

Bien ahora vamos a darnos un baño los tres –Nan-chan había tomado tanto a Chip como a Chibi-chan para irse directo al baño en donde se quedó bañándose con ambos-

Al fin estoy aquí…-porque demonios me pongo nerviosa solo quiero a mi chip de regreso…aagh esta mujer me está confundiendo demasiado- bien camina… caminaba –me dije para luego comenzar a caminar al departamento de Nan-chan, al llegar toque el timbre esperando a que alguien saliera pero no penseque seria ese recibimiento-

Querida has llegado…-su mirada pervertida, estaba solo en una toalla y por algún motivo no podía quitarle la vista de encima hasta que sentí que me jalaba dentro de su casa y me besábamos como si fuésemos dos bestias en celo y le arrancaba la ropa…-

Eh? –creo que volví a la realidad creo que ni siquiera toque el timbre y ya me estaba imaginando cosas- bien aquí voy…-toque el timbre esperando lo que fuera, pero no pasaba nada y seguí insistiendo hasta que al fin me abrieron la puerta y casi me da un paro cardiaco al ver la hermosa figura de Nan-chan son solo una playera larga casi me babeo- Nan-chan…

Oh así que has venido… traes lo que te pedí? –solo asentí y entre sin decir si quiera permiso, escuchando tras de mi la puerta pero no escuche cuando le puso el seguro y se acercó a mí por detrás abrazándome por la cintura- bien quiero mi respuesta

Primero quiero saber cómo esta Chip? –intente voltearme a verla a la cara pero antes de poder hacerlo me indico al sofá donde mi pequeño dormía tranquilamente junto a Chibi-chan- Moo me asustaste tonta Nan-chan, por cierto ese poema era tan cursi

Solo quería que supieras lo que sentía por ti… y sobre lo de traer a takechi a mi casa fue idea de Emitsun y Pile –no sé porque no me sorprende que ellas tengan algo que ver-

Por cierto –me voltee al fin y la encare aunque somos del mismo tamaño y pude mirarla directamente a los ojos, pero no pensé que el estar tan cerca me haría sentir asi, mi corazón estaba acelerado y mi respiración se estaba poniendo pesada sentía una gota recorrer mi espalda-

Si Kussun? –su voz es tan suave…y esos labios grrrr atrás bestia…debo controlarme –quiero mi respuesta ahora –no pude aguantar más y la bese pasando mis brazos por cuello y apegándome más a ella, que al parecer entendió la respuesta ya que correspondió rápidamente-

No pensé que Nan-chan fuese tan sumisa…-decía haciendo que mi sempai se sonrojara profundamente escondiendo su rostro entre las almohadas mientras yo estaba a su lado mirando el techo de su cuarto- por cierto, si acepto Nan-chan

Enserio? –se alegró mucho al escuchar mi respuesta- entonces haremos yuri en el 5th live? –solo asentí –

Pensé que me dirías que fuese tu novia –suspire cerrando mis ojos abraza a mi querida Nan-chan quien devolvió mi abrazo-

Claro que te lo iba a preguntar pero me daba vergüenza –me encanta su sonrojo-

Está bien pero no me secuestres más a Chip o te hare algo muy malo –susurre amenazadoramente en su oído pero al parecer le gusto- esa cara me dice que tendré problemas más adelante-

**Un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Ceci que me da ideas locas XD **


End file.
